Highway maintenance workers commonly engage in roadside trash and litter collection. Such workers commonly carry with them a plastic trash bag for garbage collection, typically a thirty or thirty-three gallon bag. Typically, such worker grasps such bag with one hand at a point at or near the bag's upper lip, while the worker utilizes his or her other hand to retrieve articles of trash and litter from ground level. A problem associated with such trash bag usage arises when such worker attempts to insert a retrieved item of trash or litter into and through the upper opening of such bag. Such upper opening commonly hangs or droops vertically downwardly, either wholly or partially closing the bag and interfering with trash and litter insertion. Windy weather conditions may further undesirably interfere with manual insertion of items of trash and litter into such a plastic trash bag. When such trash bags become filled, they tend to rub or scrape against the ground or low brush, undesirably tearing the trash bag.
Trash bag holders are known, such holders performing functions of holding, supporting, and protecting a trash-bag and functioning to open a trash bag's upper lip. While such holders may effectively solve problems associated with single handed trash bag manipulation and use as described above, such holders are typically overly bulky and unwieldy, are mechanically complex, and are not economically fabricated and maintained.
The instant inventive trash bag carrier solves or ameliorates the above noted problems associated with manual single handed carriage of trash bags and associated with known trash bag stands and carriers by providing an apertured bag lip carrying frame which supports a handle adjacently associated with the aperture and which further supports a downwardly extending leg.